


Keys

by Llama1412



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-22
Updated: 2011-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23501482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llama1412/pseuds/Llama1412
Summary: Jack had keys for everything, but only one of them glowed.
Kudos: 3





	Keys

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to livejournal and whofic.com in 2011. Posted unedited.

Jack had keys for everything. Most things he'd turned into technological keys triggered by his wristband, but some things he still kept on an old-fashioned key ring.

One of them was, of course, a manual key to the hub in case the code mechanism ever shut down. Another was a key to his office, although he rarely locked it, trusting in his authority to keep them out of where they weren't supposed to be.

Still another key was to the City Maintenance Building. She'd had the misfortune to see him use that when they'd had to drug the water supply years back. That one hadn't ended well.

He had another key that actually opened the back entrance of a UNIT base. She didn't ask how he'd gotten it and he never told how he used it. It was probably for the best. If Jack got in trouble for stealing international secrets, she'd like to be able to say that maybe he got them from a soldier in a bar. Jack could be very persuasive, after all.

There was another key on his ring that drew her attention the most. She'd never seen him use it; she didn't even know what it opened. But it was clearly important to him. In the first weeks of her employ, she'd often seen Jack fiddling with the key, taking it off the ring and tapping it against his lips. He always had it on him, she knew. It was like the wristband, never out of his sight.

Which made it all the more peculiar that he left it sitting on his desk the day the hub shut down for no reason. Well, she said no reason, but she knew the computer systems better than even Jack and could easily find the security logs he'd deleted. She didn't know why he'd locked them down, but she suspected it had something to do with the fact that Owen, Ianto, and Suzie were all running around trying to fix things, ensuring that they weren't there to see it when Jack, wearing very different clothing than his norm, appeared on the Plas in a blue box with three other people.

Jack was keeping them distracted while he stood on top of the Hub and watched as another him laughed with joy, surrounded by his companions. And the whole while, that key sat on his desk and pulsed with a faint orange glow.


End file.
